Déchéance sur Papier
by whorecruxe
Summary: OS. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un garçon. Un jeune garçon jeté corps et âme dans les abysses acérées de la Mort, étalant sa souffrance sur des bouts de papiers. "Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et mon nom ne veut plus rien dire."


**Bonsoir chers lecteurs :)**

**Après un mois de travail sur ce One Shot, je vous le présente enfin.**

**Cependant, il me tient particulièrement à coeur, parce que j'y ai mis tous mes ressentis,**

**j'ai essayé de me glisser un maximum dans la peau de Drago, de ressentir sa détresse.**

**Drago m'a particulièrement touché dans le Prince de Sang-Mêlé de part la peur, l'angoisse et**

**la solitude qui l'accable durant toute son année scolaire. J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de respecter**

**chaque détail de PSM malgré le fait que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le lire ; j'ai fouillé le net à la**

**recherche de résumés des chapitres, d'une chronologie sur Drago, d'un calendrier de la 6e année...**

**Et j'ai finalement trouvé tous les renseignements dont j'avais besoin !**

****Dans cet OS, il n'y aura (malheureusement) pas de couple Drago/Hermione, mais un petit Pansy/Drago.****

****J'aime beaucoup cette fille que je pense intelligente quoiqu'aveuglée par Drago, et je trouve ça dommage****

****de négliger, voir même de bâcler un tel personnage aussi riche que celui de Pansy Parkinson.****

****Mais je parle beaucoup ! Je vous laisse donc découvrir cet OS, en espérant qu'il vous plaira... :)****

****N'oubliez pas la musique ! ;) A bon entendeur, (salut) très bonne lecture !****

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Déchéance sur papier.<strong>

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à offrir que du sang, de la peine,

des larmes et de la sueur. »_ ─ William Churchill._

_(musique: To Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestra)_

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 5 Septembre 1996.**

Seul.

Le dortoir est vide. Je suis assis au bord de la fenêtre.

Et je pense.

Depuis quand le chaos règne-t-il ? J'ai l'impression de n'être entouré que de noir.

Mais j'aime ça. J'aime ça. Ce néant infernal dans lequel je m'enracine chaque jour un peu plus.

Le silence brut. La solitude, aussi.

Et ce serpent qui se noue impétueusement dans un crâne. Il me fait mal, parfois.

Mais j'aime ça. J'aime ça.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 20 Septembre 1996.**

J'ai l'impression d'être un lion en cage. Je tourne en rond et je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Ni comment m'y prendre. Mais j'y arriverai. Je sais que j'y arriverai. Tout repose sur moi.

Je suis Drago Malefoy et je ne laisserai personne m'écraser plus que je ne le suis.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 25 Septembre 1996.**

Certaines personnes me regardent de haut. On ne m'avait jamais regardé de haut avant. J'étais le seul à toiser les gens de cette façon.

Pansy m'évite de plus en plus, ces temps-ci. Blaise me sous-estime et Crabbe et Goyle se croient indépendants. Je ne le tolère pas. _Je ne suis pas insignifiant. _

Mais je ne peux pas me faire remarquer. Pas cette année. L'enjeu est trop gros. Et j'y tiens beaucoup trop pour tout faire rater.

Bientôt, ils me craindront tous à nouveau.

Et j'humilierai encore plus Potter et sa bande de bras cassés.

Oui. Ça sera la jouissance extrême.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 29 Septembre 1996.**

La première étape de mon plan est au point. Il me reste plus qu'à attendre le mois de novembre. Un mois et demi, ça devrait passer rapidement.

_Enfin…_

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 1e**** Octobre 1996.**

Numéro deux.

La Salle sur Demande.

La Salle sur Demande.

La Salle sur Demande.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 10 Octobre 1996.**

Je l'ai trouvée. Je l'ai enfin trouvée. Elle est en mauvais état, mais ça devrait fonctionner. Ça _doit_ fonctionner.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 15 Octobre 1996.**

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu de courriers de mes parents. Les autres en reçoivent au moins une fois par semaine. Moi non.

Mère ne m'écrit plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être a-t-elle peur de quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas. À vrai dire, je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Père. Trois mois, en fait. Il est en prison. À Azkaban. À cause de Potter.

Potter. Potter. Potter.

Je n'oublierai pas la fois où je lui ai cassé son nez de balafré.

Si j'avais pu lui casser chacun de ses membres…

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 20 Octobre 1996.**

Elle ne veut pas fonctionner. Elle est capricieuse... Mais il faut que j'y arrive. Il le faut.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas que ma famille meurt à cause de moi.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 24 Octobre 1996.**

Rogue traîne un peu trop dans mes pattes, cette année. Je ne pourrai pas mener ma mission à bien s'il essaie de s'immiscer dans mes plans. Ce n'est pas à lui de le faire.

C'est à moi.

À moi.

_Moi_.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 31 Octobre 1996.**

Potter m'observe. Je le vois.

Je n'aime pas qu'il mette son nez dans mes affaires.

Je n'aime pas du tout.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 5 Novembre 1996.**

Ce soir, je ne suis pas allé dîner. J'ai travaillé toute la soirée sur l'Armoire à Disparaître. Pour la première fois, je l'ai sentie vibrer. Il y avait plein de petites pulsations chaudes. _En moi. _C'était drôle. J'avais l'impression d'être elle.

Je crois que c'est de cette façon que je vais la maîtriser.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 19 Novembre 1996.**

La semaine prochaine, j'attaque la première partie du plan.

J'ai déjà l'impression de ne plus avoir de conscience. De me vider de mon humanité. Suis-je sensé en être satisfait ? Sûrement.

Pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Il y a cette pointe de remords qui m'agace la poitrine. Elle me crie que je serai damné pour le restant de mes jours.

Mais je ne l'écoute pas. Il ne faut pas que je l'écoute. Il ne faut pas. Il ne faut pas…

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 23 Novembre 1996.**

La neige n'arrête pas de tomber depuis l'aube. La première neige de la saison. Elle me rappelle drôlement mon enfance.

Mère me racontait toujours ce conte quand j'étais enfant, lors de la première tombée des flocons. Sûrement par pure nostalgie de sa part… C'était l'histoire d'un homme très riche et admiré, qui possédait un don hors du commun, celui de transformer tout ce qu'il touchait en or massif. Mais, malgré toute la richesse et toute la magie divine dont il disposait, l'homme ne ressentait qu'une profondeur langueur chaque jour que Merlin faisait, et demeurait toujours très seul dans son grand manoir d'or, duquel il ne sortait jamais à cause de son pouvoir envahissant. Beaucoup d'hommes venaient à sa rencontre, pour lui demander gracieusement de leur transformer un objet insignifiant en or, mais à chaque fois, il refusait de venir en aide aux paysans venu de tout le Royaume-Unis, et les repoussait sans ménagement. Il ne voulait pas aider les gens pauvres pour les rendre heureux, car il ne l'était pas lui-même.

Un jour du mois de juillet, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'homme sortit de son palais pour se promener dans ses jardins verdoyants qu'il n'avait jamais parcourus. Pour la première fois, il se sentit vivre. Mais, à peine eut-il posé son pied sur l'herbe, que cette dernière prit instantanément la couleur du métal qu'il maudissait tant et se répandit sur toute la surface de son domaine. Les arbres devinrent mordorés, leur feuillage aussi étincelant que le soleil, les fleurs aussi chatoyantes que de l'ambre arrosée par l'astre solaire.

Plus triste que jamais face à la transformation du seul endroit qu'il pouvait admirer sans la moindre trace d'or, l'homme fit demi tour et s'en retourna dans son manoir, le visage fermé, le cœur rongé par la mélancolie. Jamais il ne vivrait comme tout le monde. Il serait toujours seul, dans sa prison dorée.

Les mois passèrent, et rapidement, la période féérique de Noël arriva. L'homme, toujours aussi seul, regardait tristement par sa fenêtre : comme chaque Noël, aucune neige ne tombait dans sa contrée. Il aurait tellement aimé voir ces flocons immaculés recouvrir son domaine beaucoup trop doré…

C'est alors que le plus grand des miracles se produisit, le vingt-quatre décembre au soir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher après avoir passé un énième réveillon seul, il _les_ aperçut se coller délicatement contre le verre de la grande fenêtre. De petits flocons tombaient gracieusement du ciel, virevoltant avec une brise imaginaire. Émerveillé comme un enfant face à la première neige qu'il voyait de toute sa vie, l'homme s'empressa de quitter son manoir pour admirer le paysage. Sa surprise grandit lorsqu'il aperçut un peu plus loin, une partie de l'herbe de son domaine d'un vert des plus étincelant. Coi, il assista alors, complètement subjugué, à la métamorphose de son grand jardin au contact de la neige immaculée. L'herbe redevint verdoyante, les fleurs dorées retrouvèrent leurs teintes enchanteresses, les arbres parurent revivre grâce aux couleurs naturelles qu'ils arboraient désormais. Pleurant de joie, l'homme couru au milieu de son jardin, et tournoya sur lui-même en riant à cœur joie, se lavant de la crasse de son pouvoir. La neige tombait toujours plus fort autour de lui, et son manoir finit par être lavé de toutes traces d'or.

L'homme termina sa vie entouré de sa femme est de ses enfants.

Il était devenu le plus heureux des hommes.

Tout était redevenu normal.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 27 Novembre 1996.**

J'ai faillit la tuer. J'ai faillit la tuer. J'ai faillit la tuer.

J'ai faillit tuer un être humain. Le mauvais être humain.

Et j'ai _faillit_. Lamentablement faillit.

Mais peut être est-ce un signe du destin ? Peut être ne dois-je pas _tuer _?

Non. Ce sont des infamies, de terribles infamies. Je réfléchirai à quelque chose d'autres, quelque chose de beaucoup mieux. _Oui_. Je dois le faire. Je vais le faire.

Je vais tuer. Je _dois_ tuer…

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 1****e**** Décembre 1996.**

Cela fait presque une semaine qu'elle est à l'hôpital. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'en sortirai malgré tout. Est-ce normal que je ressente cette vague de soulagement ?

Depuis que je l'ai ensorcelée, la semaine dernière, j'ai remarqué que Potter ne cesse de m'observer à la dérobée. J'ai surpris un regard, hier. Noir comme le charbon. S'il croit qu'il m'impressionne, il se met la baguette dans l'œil.

Blaise m'a raconté qu'il avait entendu dire que Potter pensait que c'était moi qui avait ensorcelé la fille. De toute façon, les professeurs ne le croient pas.

Ce sale Sang-Mêlé commence sérieusement à m'échauffer les nerfs…

Il faut que je me concentre à nouveau sur l'Armoire. Je la sens de plus en plus. Elle trépigne d'impatience autant que moi. Je la testerai bientôt pour de bon.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 3 Décembre 1996.**

Je l'ai réparée. Elle marche enfin ! Père serait tellement fier de mon accomplissement de cette dure tâche s'il était là.

Maintenant, il ne faut pas que je me relâche. Je continuerai à la faire fonctionner, jusqu'à ce que mon but extrême soit réalisable. Il le sera, de toute façon. Il le sera.

J'écrirai une lettre à Mère demain. Je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi comme je le suis.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 18 Décembre 1996.**

Cela fait deux semaines que j'ai envoyé ma lettre à ma mère. Elle ne m'a pas encore répondu. En temps normale, sa réponse serait arrivée le lendemain matin, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, avec quelques unes de mes friandises préférées.

Mais rien.

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être seul. Réellement et irréfutablement seul.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 19 Décembre 1996.**

Demain soir se tient la petite fête de Noël personnelle de Slughorn… mais je n'ai pas été invité. Moi. Drago Malefoy ! Même la Sang-de-Bourbe s'y rend ! Ce vieux crétin n'est même pas digne d'être passé à Serpentard, avec sa manie de lécher les bottes de Potter... Comme s'il allait avoir les bonnes grâces de Merlin grâce à ce balafré qui n'en peut plus de faire la Une, tout ça parce qu'il croit être l'Elu. Quel affront à la société.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 20 Décembre 1996.**

Rogue m'a attrapé dans un couloir il n'y a pas moins d'une heure. Il prétend vouloir m'aider et me protéger. Je me fiche de ses paroles ! Je me fiche de son Serment Inviolable, je ne veux pas que l'on vienne interférer mes plans ! C'est moi qui ait été choisi, _moi_ ! Ce sera _ma gloire_. La mienne !

Tout le monde m'acclamera… Ma famille sera de nouveau graciée et honorée… Et mes parents seront là pour admirer leur fils accomplir sa destinée.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 21 Décembre 1996.**

Ce matin, l'immense majorité des élèves sont rentrés chez eux, pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Pas moi. C'est la première fois que je passerai Noël seul. Mère avait prévu cela depuis le début, à cause de ce qui se passe chez moi. _Pour plus de sécurité_, m'a-t-elle dit.

Tu parles. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'être enfermé dans cette prison miteuse.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 23 Décembre 1996.**

Toujours aucune nouvelle de ma mère.

La solitude me ronge petit à petit, ces temps-ci. Je ne dors plus, ne mange plus, ne parle plus. J'ai l'impression d'être un corps sans vie.

Peut être est-ce ce que je suis devenu…?

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 25 Décembre 1996.**

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Je suis seul dans mon dortoir.

Un grand sapin est dressé dans la salle commune, mais il ne la rend pas plus chaleureuse.

Néanmoins, j'y ai trouvé une enveloppe raccrochée à un petit paquet. À mon nom.

Une lettre de ma mère. Elle disait : _« Reste discret, Drago. Ne te fie à personne et surtout sois prudent. Je pense à toi… Joyeux Noël, mon fils. »_

Quelques friandises dans le paquet doré. Et une photo. Père, Mère, et moi.

Et puis c'est tout.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 7 Janvier 1997.**

Les cours ont récemment repris, et la Marque ne cesse de me piquer méchamment. L'Armoire à Disparaître ne me répond plus aussi bien que les fois où je suis allé la tester, durant les vacances. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé un autre plan digne de ce nom pour mener à bien ma mission. Le nuage de menaces qui plane sur ma famille s'assombrit de jour en jour. Je crois que je suis vraiment désespéré. J'ai l'impression qu'un étau serré et sans issu m'entoure et ne me laisse aucune issu possible. J'essaye de l'éviter, mais c'est impossible. Et j'ai peur. Atrocement peur.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 23 Janvier 1997.**

Je me suis réfugié dans les toilettes des garçons. La pression qui m'entoure m'a fait craqué. J'avais l'aire vraiment pitoyable… mais je n'y arrivais plus. Je n'y arrive plus.

Et puis ce fantôme est venu. Elle ne m'a pas jugé. Ne s'est pas moqué de ma faiblesse. Alors je lui ai parlé, comme à une confidente.

Je suis tombé si bas, si bas… que dirait Père s'il me verrait ?

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 30 Janvier 1997.**

HYDROMEL.

POISON.

REUSSITE.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 5 Février 1997.**

Pansy est venue me parler, un peu avant le dîner. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas réellement discuté avec elle. Elle semble avoir mûri. Elle me dit _se faire du soucis pour moi. _Je crois que c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à lui crier dessus. Ça ne lui a pas plu et elle a pleuré. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je l'ai entendu renifler alors qu'elle s'en allait.

Elle a tenté de se faire pardonner pour m'avoir offensé, à table. En me faisant du pied pour attirer mon attention. Ça a plutôt bien fonctionné, je l'avoue. Mais le regard que je lui ai lancé a semblé la dissuader de poursuivre.

Ça lui apprendra à me prendre en pitié, à cette belle garce.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 6 Février 1997.**

Pour la première fois de ma vie, _j'ai couché_.

Oui. Je me suis fait Pansy.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 12 Février 1997.**

J'attends le poison commandé chez Barjow & Beurk. Il y a intérêt qu'il ne tarde pas comme le collier d'opale.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 15 Février 1997.**

Je me rend régulièrement chez Mimi Geignarde. Elle m'écoute, me comprend. Elle ne pose pas beaucoup de questions, non plus. Je crois que c'est principalement ce qui me pousse à aller lui rendre visite. Je veux juste un peu d'attention. Rien que ça.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 22 Février 1997.**

J'ai de nouveau réussi à utiliser l'Armoire. Je l'ai testée avec un oiseau. Tout avait bien fonctionné. Et puis il est revenu. _Mort_.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que ça m'a autant touché. Est-ce que je deviens trop sensible ? Ou alors est-ce à cause de tout ce poids qui m'accable ?

Je ne sais pas. À vrai dire, je ne veux pas savoir.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 25 Février 1997.**

Pansy a cherché à me reparler de ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi. J'ai voulu l'éviter mais elle m'a coincé dans un couloir sans issu, la garce.

Je n'ai rien trouvé à dire. Alors je lui ai sauté dessus. Encore.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 28 Février 1997.**

J'ai enfin reçu mon colis. Le poison empeste vraiment la mort mélangée à une étrange fragrance de miel. On aurait presque envie de l'engloutir. _Presque_.

Mon plan sera mis à exécution demain. Il ne restera plus qu'à attendre…

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 2 Mars 1997.**

LE SALE DEBRIS DE VERACRASSE. SALE TRAITRE A SON SANG.

Si j'attrape Weasley, je le tue, et cette fois-ci il ne s'en sortira pas vivant, je le jure devant Merlin ! Ce n'est pas ce minable rouquin qui me fera échoué dans ma mission. Surtout pas.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 7 Mars 1997.**

Je continue à expérimenter l'Armoire. De ce côté-là de mon plan, tout se passe correctement. Je serai bientôt en mesure d'accomplir mon devoir…

J'ai réfléchi à mes échecs consécutifs. J'ai réfléchi à un autre stratagème, mais il est trop long à mettre en place. Il ne me reste donc plus d'autres alternatives : je vais devoir le faire_._ Je vais devoir _le tuer_ de mes propres mains…

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 8 Mars 1997.**

Ce fut un réel plaisir de voir Potter se prendre un cognard en pleine tête et entraîner la défaite de Gryffondor. Je crois que c'est l'une des rares fois où je me suis vraiment amusé, cette année.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 12 Mars 1997.**

J'ai l'impression d'être aussi présent que la Dame Grise. J'erre comme un pauvre esprit non repenti.

Je ne devrai même pas ressentir cet affreux sentiment. Mais il est plus fort que tout. Il m'empoisonne le sang. Il coule dans mes veines et s'infiltre jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme.

Je dois me ressaisir. Je ne dois pas laisser de piètres ressentis s'accaparer de _moi_. J'y suis presque, je le sais. Je réussirai. Pour ma famille.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 17 Mars 1997.**

J'aurai juré avoir entendu un craquement lorsque je suis entré dans la Salle sur Demande, comme celui d'un transplanage. Je jurerai que quelqu'un se tenait tout près de moi, je le sentais…

Se pourrait-il que l'on m'espionne ?

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 21 Mars 1997.**

Je n'ai plus aucunes nouvelles de ma mère depuis Noël. Pas une lettre, pas un colis, pas un signe de vie. _Rien_. C'est comme si elle était morte. Comme si elle m'avait oublié.

Je suis son fils, pourtant. Elle ne _peut pas_ m'oublier. Elle ne _peut pas_ me laisser tomber. Elle n'a _pas le droit_ de me laisser seul. N'est-ce pas, qu'elle n'a pas le droit ? _N'est-ce pas…?_

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 23 Mars 1997.**

Pour revenir sur mes propos du dix-sept Mars, je crois que je deviens paranoïaque. Personne ne peut m'espionner, je vérifie toujours les couloirs avant d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. C'est _impossible_.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 28 Mars 1997.**

Blaise doute de moi. Je fais certaines allusions à mes activités extérieurs. Il doit penser que j'ai perdu la raison, je le connais assez bien pour lire dans son regard dédaigneux.

Il n'a qu'à penser ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche comme de ma première chocogrenouille. Ce n'est pas lui qui sera reçu avec les honneurs, à la fin.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 4 Avril 1997.**

Potter ne cesse de lécher les bottes de Slughorn. Cet immonde Sang-Mêlé l'attend à chaque fin de cours. Il veut quelque chose. Je le sais ; tout le monde harcèle pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Je me demande quoi…

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 11 Avril 1997.**

Je suis arrivé un peu en retard en cours de Défense. Rogue n'a pas fait de réflexions et m'a dit de m'installer. J'ai vu que Potter me regardait de travers.

Pansy, elle, cherchait mon regard. Je crois qu'elle veut des explications.

Il n'y a rien à expliquer, pourtant.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 16 Avril 1997.**

Pansy a faillit me voir entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Je lui ai demandé méchamment ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Elle s'est approchée. Elle m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux vert. Elle m'a murmuré quelque chose que je refusais d'entendre.

J'ai oublié la Salle sur Demande et je suis parti sans un mot.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 22 Avril 1997.**

Katie Bell est de retour.

Potter essaye de la faire parler sur ce qu'il sait passé. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se souvienne de quoi que se soit.

Moi, je fais comme si de rien n'était.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 27 Avril 1997.**

Je suis allé voir Mimi. Elle semblait particulièrement triste et désagréable aujourd'hui. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait que je la laisse seule mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait bien et que j'étais le seul à lui rendre visite si souvent. Qu'elle se sentait seule.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis sentie _réellement_ compris.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 1****e**** Mai 1997.**

Je n'ai pas adressé un seul mot à Pansy depuis la dernière fois. J'ai croisé son regard il n'y a pas longtemps. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut un peu. Je n'aime pas quand elle m'en veut, mais ça a le mérite d'être divertissant.

Potter continue de m'observer « en douce » en pensant qu'il est discret. Son ami le rouquin a l'aire d'avoir remarqué que je me doutais de quelque chose, mais il n'a rien dit. Sûrement à cause du regard menaçant et ultra-noir que je lui ai lancé.

Je ne lui pardonnerai **jamais** d'avoir faut échouer mon plan.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 5 Mai 1997.**

Il est trois heure du matin. Je suis fatigué. Je tremble, je suffoque, je pleure.

Je craque.

Je veux juste partir. Loin, loin, loin, très loin d'ici.

J'ai peur. C'est affreux comme j'ai peur.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 26 Mai 1997.**

J'ai faillit mourir. Moi, Drago Malefoy.

Je viens de sortir de l'infirmerie, à cause d'un maléfice. J'y ai passé trois semaines… à cause de Potter. Potter l'ordure, Potter l'enflure. Comment a-t-il osé m'espionner alors que je discutais avec Mimi ? Comment a-t-il osé violer mon intimité, observer les larmes sur mes joues, traquer chaque sanglot que je laissais s'échapper ?

Comment ose-t-il seulement _me juger_ ?

Heureusement que Rogue était là. Sans ça, je ne serai sûrement plus ici.

Est-ce que je manquerai à des gens ? Mère n'a pas l'aire de s'inquiéter pour moi. Père est à Azkaban. Bella n'a pas d'âme. Le reste de la famille est reniée.

Non, définitivement. Je ne manquerai à personne. Même pas à Pansy.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 1****e**** Juin 1997.**

Après des mois de travail, l'Armoire marche parfaitement.

Aujourd'hui, la Marque me démange désagréablement.

Tout est en place. Les Mangemorts attendent le signal. _Mon_ signal. Dans quelques minutes j'aurai assassiner Dumbledore. Et je suis prêt. Enfin, je crois.

La place n'est plus aux regrets. La fin du jeu approche et elle est irréfutable.

Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Et j'en serai la cause principale.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

**Le 5 Juin 1997.**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis Marqué.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis majeur.

Pourtant je suis enchaîné pieds et mains, pris dans le tourbillon de la Mort.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans et personne ne me l'a souhaité.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans et j'ai surpris Mère les larmes aux yeux.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans et ma famille ne vaut plus rien.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans et _j'ai trahi les deux camps._

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans et ma vie est finie.

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et mon nom ne veut plus rien dire.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lu.<strong>

**Lenny.**


End file.
